Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza
|guión = George Lucas |música = John Williams |reparto = *Mark Hamill *Harrison Ford *Carrie Fisher *Peter Mayhew *Anthony Daniels *Kenny Baker *Peter Cushing *Alec Guinness *James Earl Jones *David Prowse |distribuidora = 20th Century Fox |país = |idioma = |traducción = |estreno = *25 de mayo de 1977 *31 de enero de 1997 |duración = *121 minutos *125 minutos |presupuesto = $11.000.000 |canon = G |timeline = 0 ABY/0 DBY, 19 años después de ''La Venganza de los Sith'' —The tweet in question refers to the number of in-universe años between the canon films and television shows. Using simple math, it can be deduced when Una Nueva Esperanza takes place on the timeline. |era = |sigue a = Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars |seguido de = [[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca]] }} Star Wars'': Episodio IV ''Una Nueva Esperanza, originalmente lanzada solamente con el titulo Star Wars, es una película de 1977 escrita y dirigida por George Lucas. Es la primera entrega de la trilogía original de Star Wars. Alrededor de 19 años después de la formación del Imperio Galáctico; la construcción de la Estrella de la Muerte, un arma capaz de destruir planetas enteros, ha sido finalizada. Después de que la Princesa Leia Organa, una líder de la Alianza Rebelde, recibiera los planos del arma con la esperanza de encontrar una debilidad, es capturada y llevada a los centros de detención de la Estrella de la Muerte. Mientras tanto, un joven granjero llamado Luke Skywalker conoce a Obi-Wan Kenobi, quien por años ha vivido exiliado en el planeta desierto de Tatooine. Después de que Luke pierde su hogar cuando sus tío y tía son asesinados por el Imperio, Obi-Wan comienza a entrenarlo para convertirse en un Caballero Jedi mientras que, junto con Han Solo, Chewbacca, C-3PO y R2-D2, tratan de rescatar a la Princesa y detener al Imperio. Inspirado por los seriales cinematográficos de y películas chanbara de samuráis del director , al igual que por obras literarias tales como de y de , George Lucas comenzó a trabajar en el desarrollo de Star Wars alrededor de 1974. Pionera en el uso de efectos especiales, es considerada una de las películas más exitosas e influyentes de todos los tiempos. Producida con un presupuesto de $11 millones y estrenada el 25 de mayo de 1977, Star Wars fue un éxito rotundo, recaudando $215 millones en los Estados Unidos y $337 millones en el extranjero, así como ganado varios premios, incluyendo 10 nominaciones a los Premios de la Academia. Fue re-estrenada en varias ocasiones, aveces con cambios significativos; la más notable fue la Edición Especial de 1997 y la versión DVD de 2004, las cuales fueron modificadas con efectos CGI y escenas recreadas. Fue relanzada en formato Blu-Ray en septiembre de 2011. La película fue seleccionada para ser preservada en la Biblioteca del Congreso como parte de en 1989, el primer año de existencia de ese programa. Texto de apertura Sinopsis Asalto en el Tantive IV Aproximadamente 19 años después de la formación del Imperio Galáctico, la galaxia se encuentra en un estado de guerra civil. La Alianza Rebelde consiguió su primera gran victoria al robar los planos del arma secreta del Imperio, la Estrella de la Muerte. Con la esperanza de salvar a su pueblo y restaurar la libertad en la galaxia, la Princesa Leia Organa, quien se encuentra en posesión de los planos robados, trata de regresar a su hogar a bordo del Tantive IV. Sin embargo, la nave es interceptada por el Destructor Estelar Clase Imperial I Devastador sobre la órbita del planeta desértico de Tatooine. left|250x250px Soldados de asalto Imperiales logran abordar la nave y, tras derrotar al pequeño número de guardias defendiéndola, el Lord Sith Darth Vader llega para evaluar las pérdidas. Vader se encuentra furioso e interroga al Capitán Antilles, a quien eventualmente estrangula. Escondiéndose en la nave, la Princesa Leia es descubierta por Stormtroopers. Estos la aturden y la llevan ante Vader. Sin embargo, antes de ser detenida, Leia le confia los planos al droide astromecánico R2-D2 junto con un mensaje holográfico, y le asigna la responsabilidad de contactar a un Jedi escondido en Tatooine. Vader ordena que un mensaje sea enviado al Senado Imperial, informándoles que la nave fue destruida y que todos sus ocupantes perecieron en el incidente. R2-D2 y C-3PO usan una cápsula de escape para abandonar la nave, estrellándose en Tatooine. El Destino de Luke right|250px Los droides llegan a la propiedad del granjero de humedad Owen Lars y su sobrino, Luke Skywalker. R2-D2 escapa del hogar en busca de Obi-Wan Kenobi, de quien el droide clama ser propiedad. Luke y C-3PO encuentran a R2 el día siguiente justo antes de ser atacados por moradores de las arenas. Luke y los droides son salvados por Obi-Wan Kenobi o, como Luke lo conoce, Ben Kenobi. En la casa de Obi-Wan, Luke recibe el sable de luz de su padre, un Caballero Jedi que luchó en las Guerras Clon, quien fue compañero de armas y amigo de Obi-Wan. Este le dice a Luke que Darth Vader es un Jedi caído quien trajo la destrucción de la orden y asesinó a su padre. Tras descubrir el mensaje de la Princesa Leia en R2-D2, Obi-Wan trata de convencer a Luke de acompañarle en su misión. Luke se niega hasta que descubre que sus tíos fueron brutalmente asesinados por Stormtroopers en busca de los droides. Luke, Obi-Wan, C-3PO y R2-D2 viajan a Mos Eisley para encontrar un transporte hacia Alderaan, el planeta de origen de la Princesa Leia. Por 17,000 créditos, 2,000 por adelantado y 15.000 tras la llegada, el contrabandista Han Solo y su primero a bordo, un Wookiee llamado Chewbacca, acceden a llevar a los cuatro hacia Alderaan a bordo de su nave, el Halcón Milenario. Después de una breve escaramuza con fuerzas Imperiales, el Halcón escapa de Tatooine y Han fija el curso hacia Alderaan, sin saber que el planeta estaba a punto de ser destruido despiadadamente por el Imperio. Rescatando a la Princesa En la supuesta ubicación de Alderaan, se encuentran con lo que parece ser un campo de asteroides. El planeta fue destruido por la Estrella de la Muerte, bajo las órdenes del Gran Moff Tarkin, para dar un ejemplo del poder del Imperio. El Halcón Milenario es llevado al interior de la Estrella de la Muerte por su poderoso rayo tractor. left|250px|thumb|Luke, Obi Wan y la tripulación del Halcón Milenario conmocionados por el tamaño de la estación espacial Escondiéndose en los compartimentos secretos de la nave, Han embosca a un equipo de escaneo Imperial y a dos Stormtroopers. Con Han y Luke disfrazados, el grupo comienza a planear su escape. Obi-Wan se separa de ellos para desactivar el rayo tractor por su cuenta. Mientras está conectado a la Red Imperial, R2-D2 descubre que la Princesa Leia se encuentra detenida a bordo de la estación. Luke convence a Han y a Chewbacca de rescatarla bajo la promesa de una gran recompensa. Luke planea marchar al bloque de detención AA-23, bajo la pretensión que Chewbacca forma parte de una transferencia de prisioneros. C-3PO y R2-D2 son dejados atrás y el grupo se dirige a su intento de rescate. El plan de Luke funciona, desarmando rápidamente a los oficiales y guardias del bloque de prisión de la Princesa. Desafortunadamente, fallan en formular un plan de escape. Leia toma la iniciativa y dispara contra un conducto para abrir un camino mientras Han, Luke y Chewbacca contienen a los Stormtroopers. El trio sigue a la Princesa por el conducto hacia lo desconocido. Desgraciadamente, esa ruta los lleva directo a un compactador de basura, el cual también era el lugar de residencia de un Dianoga. Poco después de aterrizar allí, la criatura arrastra a Luke bajo la superficie, pero lo libera y desaparece cuando el Imperio descubre la ubicación del grupo y activan el compactador. Mientras las paredes se cerraban sobre el grupo, Luke llama desesperadamente a C-3PO a través de su comunicador, ordenándole que desactive el compactador. R2-D2 logra desactivarlo justo a tiempo. Tras escapar del compactador de basura, el grupo se apresura hacia el Halcón Milenario, esperando que Obi-Wan haya logrado desactivar el rayo tractor. Sin embargo, encuentran un pelotón de Stormtroopers en su camino. Sacrificio y victoria right|250px|thumb|Obi-Wan se enfrenta a Darth Vader por última vez. Obi-Wan, por otro lado, estaba destinado a encontrarse con Darth Vader. Después de un corto duelo con su antiguo Padawan, Obi-Wan se sacrifica, volviéndose uno con la fuerza y permitiéndole a Luke y a los demás escapar a bordo del Halcón Milenario. Después de luchar contra un escuadrón de cazas TIE, el Halcón Milenario se reúne con la Alianza Rebelde en Yavin 4 y la información de R2-D2 es entregada. El General Dodonna informa a los pilotos los detalles del ataque sobre la Estrella de la Muerte, un plan tan audaz que genera poco entusiasmo de parte de los presentes. Para decepción de Luke, Han abandona la causa después de recibir su recompensa. left|250x|thumb|Comienza la batalla de Yavin. La fuerza de ataque Rebelde inicia su asalto sobre la Estrella de la Muerte, mientras esta se aproxima a Yavin 4. El grupo de cazas estelares asalta una de las trincheras de la superficie para golpear el punto vulnerable de la estación. Durante el ataque, la mayoría de las naves de Alianza, incluyendo el amigo de Luke, Biggs Darklighter, son destruidas por cazas Imperiales lideradas por Darth Vader. Justo cuando Vader está por abrir fuego sobre Luke, Han regresa en el Halcón Milenario y ataca a los Imperiales, provocando que la nave de Vader salga de la trinchera. Luke, ayudado por la voz de Obi-Wan y guiado por la Fuerza, dispara con precisión un torpedo de protones dentro del extractor termal que lleva al reactor de la Estrella de la Muerte, provocando una reacción en cadena que destruye la estación Los rebeldes sobrevivientes (Luke, Han, Wedge y una piloto de Y-Wing) regresan a Yavin 4 donde una ceremonia de victoria les espera. Luke Skywalker y Han Solo reciben medallas por su valentía. Desarrollo Concepción Durante la producción de su película anterior, , Lucas discutía el concepto de una "ópera espacial" con el productor Gary Kurtz. En enero de 1973, Lucas comenzó a trabajar en su idea, y para mayo había preparado una sinopsis de 14 páginas para su distribución entre los estudios de cine. Originalmente la película fue concebida como una continuación espiritual tanto de American Graffiti como de (en esta última Lucas contribuyó en su desarrollo antes de que Warner Bros. Studios cerrará su estudio American Zoetrope, obligándole a entregar el proyecto a su compatriota, ). Sus notas de la historia básica, la cual pretendía ser una respuesta a los acontecimientos de la , involucraron a un imperio tecnológicamente avanzado enfrentándose a una pequeña banda de luchadores de la libertad. Debido a su ambientación, la historia fue vista como una de ciencia ficción, un género que en esos tiempos era impopular en la taquilla. Lucas propuso que términos como "fantasía espacial" encajaban mejor. Lucas le envió la sinopsis a Universal Studios y a United Artists; ambos rechazaron el proyecto (el primero se negó directamente, mientras que el segundo retuvo su respuesta hasta después de un periodo de espera de 10 días). También acudió a Walt Disney Motion Pictures, pero también lo rechazaron. A Lucas no le gustaba el sistema empleado por los grandes estudios cinematográficos porque sus dos películas anteriores, American Graffiti y , habían sido re-editadas sin su consentimiento. Sin embargo, consciente de que los estudios eran necesarios e inevitables, contacto a Alan Ladd, Jr., el entonces jefe de 20th Century Fox. Aunque Ladd no capto los aspectos técnicos del proyecto, creía que George Lucas tenía talento. Lucas declaró más tarde que Ladd "invirtió en mí, no en la película". Producción Música Los planes de Lucas para las películas incluían un gran repertorio musical, haciendo uso importante de para los distintos personajes y objetos importantes, un enfoque usado con gran efecto, por ejemplo, en las óperas de . Con ese fin, Lucas reunió una colección de piezas clásicas para ser revisadas por el compositor John Williams, dándole una idea del efecto que deseaba que tuviera la música para el filme. La música de John Williams hace alusión frecuente a las piezas clásicas originales. Algunos casos particulares son: * La música asociada al Destructor Estelar persiguiendo y capturando al Tantive IV es muy similar al movimiento Marte de la suite Los Planetas compuesta por . * El "Tema de la Fuerza" ha sido comparado con partes del ballet . * La música para la ceremonia al final de la película parte con el Tema de la Fuerza para luego volverse una pieza que, en palabras del propio Williams, es reminiscente de "La Coronación", refiriéndose probablemente a la marcha orquestal Corona Imperial compuesta por . * La música de apertura (también conocido como el "Tema de Star Wars" o "El Tema de Luke") ha sido comparado con el tema que compuso para la película , pero además comparte similitudes con los acordes iniciales de la película de 1942, compuestos por . * La música para la llegada de R2-D2 y C-3PO a Tatooine es muy similar al comienzo del El Sacrificio, la segunda parte de del compositor . Fuentes e inspiración La película obtuvo inspiración de fuentes diversas. Fue un esfuerzo consciente y ha sido algo reconocido por George Lucas en numerosas ocasiones. Lucas ha declarado que la película de 1958 creada por (estrenada en 1962 en Estados Unidos) fue una fuerte influencia. Las similitudes entre los personajes cómicos de los dos granjeros de La Fortaleza Escondida y los droides R2-D2 y C-3PO en Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza son aparentes. Especialmente, durante las escenas de Tatooine, la música y el estilo de las transiciones entre escenas son claros homenajes a La Fortaleza Escondida. El asalto a la Estrella de la Muerte en el clímax de la película fue modelado (e incluso incluye diálogos) de la película The Dam Busters de 1955, donde bombarderos de la Fuerza Aérea Real vuelan a lo largo de embalses alemanes fuertemente defendidos, apuntando con bombas de rebote a las represas alemanas en un intento de paralizar la industria pesada de la región de Ruhr. Gilbert Taylor, director de fotografía de Una Nueva Esperanza, trabajo anteriormente en las secuencias de efectos especiales de esa otra película. Lucas también ha mencionado a la película , dirigida por Walter Grauman, entre sus fuentes de inspiración para temas o elementos de Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza. La escena donde Luke vuela su X-Wing a través de la trinchera de la Estrella de la Muerte y la destruye está inspirada en buena parte por el final de Escuadrón 633, donde los aviones la Fuerza Aérea Real vuelan a baja altura bajo fuego enemigo intenso para atacar una fábrica ubicada en la base de un cañón, ubicada al final de este. Lanzamiento Temerosos de que el film fuera eclipsado por otros estrenos de verano, 20th Century Fox movió su fecha de estreno para el miércoles 25 de mayo de 1977. Sin embargo, pocos cines ordenaron la película para su exhibición. En respuesta, 20th Century Fox le demandó a los cines ordenar Star Wars si es que querían exhibir la muy anticipada adaptación de una exitosa novela, titulada El otro lado de la media noche. Star Wars se convirtió en un éxito inmediato; tres semanas después de su estreno, los precios de las acciones de Fox se duplicaron. Antes de 1997, la mayor ganancia anual del estudio fue $37 millones; en 1997 percibió un total de $79 millones. A pesar de que la neutralidad cultural de Star Wars ayudó a su éxito internacional, Ladd se sintió ansioso durante el estreno en Japón. Después de la función, la audiencia se encontraba completamente silenciosa, haciéndole pensar a que la película fue un fracaso; sin embargo, más tarde se le aclaró que, en Japón, el silencio era el mayor honor que una película podía recibir. Mientras tanto, miles asistieron a la ceremonia premier en , donde tiempo más tarde los mismísimos C-3PO, R2-D2 y Darth Vader dejaron sus huellas impresas en la entrada del recinto. Mercadotecnia Charles Lippincott fue contratado por la compañía de producción de Lucas, Lucasfilm Ltd., como el director de marketing de Star Wars. Debido a que 20th Century Fox brindo poco apoyo al marketing más allá de licenciar camisetas y posters, Lippincott se vio forzado a buscar alternativas. Finalmente logro asegurar acuerdos con Stan Lee, Roy Thomas y Marvel Comics para publicar una serie de historietas y con Del Rey Books para una adaptación en novela. Aunque juguetes y otros artículos de Star Wars estuvieron disponibles para los niños durante el estreno, solo Kenner Toys, quienes creían que la película no tendría mucho éxito, aceptaron la oferta de Lippincott para hacer una línea de figuras licenciadas. Tras el éxito masivo de Star Wars, Kenner respondió a la repentina demanda vendiendo cupones dentro de cajas vacías durante su campaña de navidad; estos cupones serían intercambiado por juguetes en marzo de 1978. La novelización del film fue publicada en diciembre de 1976, seis meses antes su estreno. El autor acreditado fue George Lucas, pero más tarde se revelaría que el libro fue escrito por el autor fantasma Alan Dean Foster, quien posteriormente escribiría el primer libro de lo que sería el Universo Expandido, El Ojo de la Mente. La novelización seria publicada primero como Star Wars: De las Aventuras de Luke Skywalker, ediciones posteriores fueron tituladas simplemente Star Wars y luego, más tarde, Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza, para reflejar el cambio de denominación de la cinta. Ciertas escenas eliminadas de la película (más tarde restauradas o añadidas como características de DVD) aparecieron en la novelización, tales como Luke y Biggs conversando en la Estación Tosche y el encuentro entre Han y Jabba en el Muelle de Atraque 94. Detalles más pequeños también sufrieron cambios; por ejemplo, en el asalto a la Estrella de la Muerte, la señal distintiva de Luke es Azul Cinco en lugar de Rojo Cinco. Para febrero de 1977, medio millón de copias fueron vendidas. Re-estrenos La película fue estrenada originalmente con el nombre de Star Wars, sin Episodio IV ni el subtítulo Una Nueva Esperanza. La secuela de 1980, ''Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca'', tenía el número del episodio y el subtítulo en los créditos de apertura. Cuando la primera cinta fue re-estrenada el 10 de abril de 1981, Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza fue añadido. Aunque Lucas ha declarado que sólo seis películas fueron planeadas, la verdad es que los planes originales de Lucasfilm consideraron hasta nueve o doce entregas. Star Wars fue re-estrenada en cines en 1978, 1979, 1981, 1982 y 1997. Después de ver el trabajo de ILM en imágenes generadas por computadora para la película Jurassic Park del director , Lucas concluyó que la tecnología digital había alcanzado el punto ideal para proyectar su visión original de Star Wars. Como parte de la celebración del Aniversario 20° de Star Wars estrenada en 1977, Una Nueva Esperanza fue digitalmente remasterizada y relanzada en cines, junto con El Imperio Contraataca y El Retorno del Jedi, bajo el título en conjunto de La Trilogía de Star Wars: Edición Especial. La Edición Especial contiene tomas de efectos visuales y escenas que no fueron posibles durante el estreno original debido a restricciones financieras, tecnológicas o de tiempo; una de esas escenas incluye un encuentro entre Han Solo y Jabba el Hutt. Aunque la mayoría de los cambios fueron menores o de naturaleza cosmética, algunos creen que Lucas degradó las películas con ciertas adiciones. Un cambio controversial fue el hecho de que Greedo le disparara primero a Han durante su confrontación, inspirando la frase "Han shot first" (Han disparó primero). Créditos Reparto * Mark Hamill como Luke Skywalker * Harrison Ford como Han Solo * Carrie Fisher como Princesa Leia Organa * Peter Cushing como Gran Moff Tarkin * Alec Guinness como Ben Kenobi * Anthony Daniels como C-3PO * Kenny Baker como R2-D2 * Peter Mayhew como Chewbacca * David Prowse como Darth Vader * James Earl Jones como la voz de Darth Vader * Phil Brown como Tío Owen * Shelagh Fraser como Tía Beru * Jack Purvis como Jefe Jawa * Alex McCrindle como General Dodonna * Eddie Byrne como General Willard * Michael Bell como la voz del General Willard (sin acreditar) * Drewe Hamley como Líder Rojo * Dennis Lawson como Rojo Dos (Wedge) * Colin Higgins como Falso Wedge (sin acreditar) * David Ankrum como la voz de Wedge Antilles (sin acreditar) * Garrick Hagon como Rojo Tres (Biggs) * Jack Klaff como Rojo Cuatro (John "D") * William Hootkins como Rojo Seis (Porkins) * Angus Mclnnis como Líder Oro * Jeremy Sinden como Dorado Dos * Graham Ashley como Dorado Cinco * Don Henderson como General Tagge * Richard Le Parmentier como General Motti * Leslie Schofield como Comandante Bast Equipo de producción * Escrita y dirigida por - George Lucas * Producida por - Gary Kurtz * Productor ejecutivo - George Lucas * Diseñador de producción - John Barry * Director de fotografía - Gilbert Taylor * Música compuesta por - John Williams * Música interpretada por- Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres * Supervisor de efectos fotográficos especiales - John Dykstra * Supervisor de producción especial y efectos mecánicos - John Stears * Editores - Paul Hirsch, Marcia Lucas, Richard Chew * Supervisor de producción - Robert Watts * Ilustrador de producción - Ralph McQuarrie * Diseñador de vestuario - John Mollo * Directores de arte - Norman Reynolds, Leslie Dilley * Supervisor de maquillaje - Stuart Freeborn * Mezclador de sonido de producción - Derek Ball * Casting - Irene Lamb, Diane Crittenden, Vic Ramos * Editor supervisor de sonido - Sam Shaw * Diálogos especiales y efectos de sonido - Ben Burtt * Editores de sonido - Robert R. Rutledge, Gordon Davidson, Gene Corso * Editor supervisor de música - Kenneth Wannberg * Mezcladores de re-grabaciones - Don Macdougall, Bob Minkler, Ray West, Robert Litt, Mike Minkler, Lester Fresholtz, Richard Portman Apariciones Apariciones canon *"316" *"517" *A'Koba *A'Vor *A'Yark *Cassian Jeron Andor *Raymus Antilles *Wedge Antilles *Ponda Baba *Braconnor Bakiska *Moradmin Bast *Beedo *Mosep Binneed *Bolvan *BoShek *John D. Branon *Ront Brynloo *C-3PO *Lirin Car'n *Siward Cass *Wenton Chan *Nalan Cheel *Chewbacca *Shann Childsen *Crag *CZ-1 *Figrin D'an *Tedn Dahai *Biggs Darklighter *Dathcha *Hem Dazon *Ohwun De Maal *D4-R4B *Deak *Damono Deomaley *Zal Dinnes *Jan Dodonna *Garven Dreis *Trinto Duaba *Jude Edivon *Sun'il Ei'de *Jyn Erso *Cornelius Evazan *Boba Fett *Ickabel G'ont *Del Goren *Greedo *Elis Helrot *Arhul Hextrophon *Hija *Bob Hudsol *Dice Ibegon *Jenny *Dannik Jerriko *Kabe *Kardue'sai'Malloc *Baniss Keeg *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ketwol *Edmos Khurgee *Davish Krail *Garouf Lafoe *Tarvyn Lareka *Beru Lars *Owen Lars *Nabrun Leids *Pons Limbic *LIN-V8K *Laze Loneozner *Camie Marstrap *Melas *Tech Mo'r *Conan Antonio Motti *MSE-6-G735Y *Muftak *Myo *Momaw Nadon *Puck Naeco *Nozzo Naytaan *Voren Na'al *Doikk Na'ts *Neesh *Theron Nett *Het Nkik *Omi *M'iiyoom Onith *Bail Organa *Leia Organa *Oxixo *Sheev Palpatine *Jek Tono Porkins *Nahdonnis Praji *Djas Puhr *R1-G4 *R2-A5 *R2-D2 *R4-E1 *R4-M9 *R5-D4 *R5-D8 *Rycar Ryjerd *Hurst Romodi *Elyhek Rue *Arleil Schous *Leesub Sirln *Lak Sivrak *Luke Skywalker *Cariso Smadis *Snaggletooth *Han Solo *Cobb Sonbepol *Cassio Tagge *Col Takbright *Takeel *Tank *Wilhuff Tarkin *Dex Tiree *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *TD-787 *TK-421 *TK-710 *TK-3338 *TK-4247 *TK-7624 *TK-8332 *TK-9091 *Brea Tonnika *Senni Tonnika *Toos *Gale Torg *Feltipern Trevagg *Treidum *Darth Vader *Jon Vander *Veertag *Evaan Verlaine *Iden Versio *Bom Vimdin *Wanten *Vanden Willard *Windy *Wuher *Wullf Yularen *Anj Zavor *Garindan ezz Zavor |criaturas = *Bantha *Ghhhk *Grimtaash *Houjix *Jerba *K'lor'slug *M'onnok *Ng'ok *Reptil **Dewback **Dragón krayt ***Gran Dragón Krayt **Ronto *Roedor **Scurrier **Rata womp *Savrip mantelliano *Trancos kintano |droides = *Droide astromecánico **Serie R ***Droide astromecánico serie R1 ***Droide astromecánico serie R2 ***Droide astromecánico serie R3 ***Droide astromecánico serie R4 ***Droide astromecánico serie R5 *Droide de limpieza **Droide fregador de cubierta *Droide Interrogador **Unidad de Interrogación IT-O *Droide trabajador **Droide de uso general ASP **Montacargas binario *Droide minero **Mecademoledor minero autónomo LIN *Droide de energía **Droide de energía EG-6 **Droide de energía serie GNK *Droide de protocolo **Unidad 3PO **Droide de protocolo RA-7 *Droide de reparaciones **Droide de reparaciones serie MSE-6 **Droide de reparaciones Treadwell WED ***Droide Treadwell WED-15 *Droide secretario **Unidad CZ *Droide centinela **Droide de patrulla Imperial IMG-099 Mark IV *Droide de entrenamiento **Tirador-H de entrenamiento |eventos = *Era Imperial **Disolución del Senado Imperial **Guerra Civil Galáctica ***Batalla de Scarif ***Misión secreta a Tatooine ***El Desastre ***Rescate de la Princesa Leia ***Batalla de Yavin ***Ceremonia de Premiación Real *Guerras Clon *Purga Jedi **Duelo en Mustafar **Orden 66 |lugares = *La galaxia **Bestine IV **Mundos del Núcleo ***Sector Alderaan ****Sistema Alderaan *****Alderaan *****Cementerio Alderaaniano ***Corellia **Territorios del Borde Exterior ***Sector Arkanis ****Sistema Tatoo *****Tatoo I *****Tatoo II *****Ghomrassen *****Tatooine ******Anchorhead ******Cañón del Mendigo ******Mar de Dunas *******Mar de Dunas Occidental ******Eriales de Jundland *******Hogar de Ben Kenobi *******Gran llanura salada de Chott ********Granja de humedad de los Lars ******Gran Meseta de Mesra *******Mos Eisley ********Chatarrería «comunal» ********Cantina de Chalmun ********Camino Corporación *********Oficina de aduanas ********Bahía de atraque 94 ********Calle Duna ********Calle Curva Interior ********Cantina Dosis Metano ********Calle Curva Exterior ********Paseo de Espaciales ******Estación Tosche **Dantooine ***Base Dantooine **Alcance Gordian ***Sistema Yavin ****Yavin ****Yavin 4 *****Wetyin ******Emplazamiento Massassi *******Gran Templo *******Sala del Trono del Gran Templo **Kessel ***Minas de especias de Kessel |miscelánea = |especies = *Abyssin *Advozse *Aqualish *Arcona *Bimm *Bith *Chadra-Fan *Defel *Devaroniano *Dianoga *Duros *Givin *Gotal *H'nemthe *Humano **Alderaaniano **Clon **Corelliano **Onderoniano *Hutt *Ithoriano *Jawa *Kubaz *Lamproid *Lutrilliano *Morseeriano *Pacithip *Ranat *Rodiano *Sakiyano *Sarkan *Saurin *Shistavaneen *Siniteen *Snivviano *Stennes Shifter *Talz *Incursor Tusken *Vuvrian *Wookiee |organizaciones = *Alianza para Restaurar la República **Fuerzas Armadas de la Alianza ***Flota de la Alianza ****Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la Alianza Rebelde *****Escuadrón Oro ******Líder Oro ******Oro Dos ******Oro Cinco ******Oro Tres *****Escuadrón Verde *****Escuadrón Fénix *****Escuadrón Rojo ******Líder Rojo ******Rojo Dos ******Rojo Tres ******Rojo Cuatro ******Rojo Cinco ******Rojo Seis ******Rojo Siete ******Rojo Nueve ******Rojo Diez ******Rojo Once *****Ases Amarillos de Tierfon ****Piloto Rebelde ***Ejército Rebelde ****Guardia de Honor Rebelde ****Soldado Rebelde ****Vanguardia Rebelde ***Oficial Rebelde ***Técnico Rebelde ***Rogue One **Grupo Massassi **Centinela Rebelde *Artillero *Bartender *Casa de Organa **Seguridad Consular Alderaaniana **Princesa *Cazarrecompensas *Chatarrero *Clan de Garindan ezz Zavor *Clan Hutt *Comerciante *Contrabandista *Corporación Corelliana de Ingeniería *Corredor de información *Embajador *Espía *Filósofo *Figrin D'an y los Nodos Modales *Gángster *Gobernador *Granjero **Granjero de humedad *Hermanas Tonnika *Imperio criminal de Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Imperio Galáctico **Emperador Galáctico **Academia Imperial **Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales ***Ejército Imperial ****Jefe del Ejercito Imperial ****Guarnición del ejercito en la Estrella de la Muerte ****Cuerpo de Stormtroopers *****Legión 501 *****Patrulla Terrestre 7 *****Sandtrooper ******Dewback Trooper *****Spacetrooper *****Stormtrooper ******Comandante Stormtrooper ***Armada Imperial ****Jefe de la Armada Imperial ****Guarnición de la armada en la Estrella de la Muerte ****Capitán de Artilleria ****Soldado de la Armada Imperial *****Soldado de la Estrella de la Muerte ****Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares Imperiales *****Escuadrón Negro *****Piloto de Caza TIE ****Técnico de Armas Imperial ****Jefe Naval ***Junta de Jefes ***Equipo de Escaneo **Cuerpo de Oficiales Imperiales ***Oficial Imperial **Oficina de Seguridad Imperial **Senado Imperial ***Senador **Moff ***Gran Moff *Jedi **Orden Jedi ***Caballero Jedi ***Maestro Jedi *Jefe *Kajidic **Desilijic *Líder de escuadrón *Mercenario *Músico *Navegador *Oficial **Almirante **Capitán **Comandante **Coronel **General **Teniente *Piloto *Primer oficial *República Galáctica *Señor del crimen *Sith **Darth **Señor Oscuro de los Sith **Aprendiz Sith **Lord Sith **Maestro Sith *Soldado *Soldado clon *Técnico}} Apariciones Leyendas Notas y referencias Enlaces internos Categoría:Páginas que necesitan citación Categoría:Películas de la saga